


Ways to say "I love you"

by Plisetskitty



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Sappy as hell, This is pure fluff, fight me, i wrote guang hong's name as 'guang hong ji' instead of 'ji guang hong', i'm trash, leo de la iglesia loves hamilton, there's too much one direction in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plisetskitty/pseuds/Plisetskitty
Summary: Guang Hong has the perfect gift for Leo. Leo wonders why he didn't think of it first.





	

Guang Hong couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. Tomorrow he would be travelling to the U.S. The official reason for this trip was to practice in America during the off-season, but the real reason he wanted to go was to see Leo de la Iglesia. They'd been together for a while now, but this was the first time since the beginning of their relationship that they would be in the same place again. Not only was he excited to see his boyfriend, but he had the perfect gift to give him.

Guang Hong never thought he'd be looking forward to a 15-hour flight. Though, he supposed, it probably wasn't the flight he was looking forward to so much as what was at the end of it. Leo had agreed to pick him up at the airport after his flight landed. He couldn't sleep a wink during the long flight. His excitement kept him awake, even though he knew he wouldn't get to sleep for a while after landing in the U.S.

Once his plane landed, he deboarded as quickly as he could. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his luggage. That was when he saw Leo. He waved both his arms and started jumping up and down, not caring if he looked like a little kid.

"Leo!" He called, and before he knew it, he had caught Leo's attention and they were in each other's arms. Before either of them could say a word, Guang Hong pulled Leo into a kiss.

"I missed you." Leo said once the kiss was broken, still holding onto Guang Hong as tightly as he could.

"I missed you, too, Leo. But I think you might be missing me a lot more if you don't stop squeezing me so tight."

"Sorry." Leo said, blushing. "How are you? Do you need to sleep, or do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Both. Can we drop my stuff off at your place first?" Guang Hong asked as he retrieved his luggage from the carousel.

"Yeah, if you wanna go out. We could just pick something up on the way. Or I could cook." Leo suggested.

"As long as you don't plan on setting anything on fire." Guang Hong said, giggling.

"Hey, that happened one time!" Leo exclaimed. "And I've actually gotten a lot better at looking since I moved into my own place. I can't live off of take-out and Mom's cooking anymore. Anyway, what do you want to do?"

"Let's just go to your place. I'm a little scared I'll fall asleep in my food, and that's not something I wanna do in public." Guang Hong replied. "We have plenty of time to go out while I'm here."

"Okay." Leo wrapped an arm around Guang Hong, and they left the airport together. Once they were in Leo's car, it was about half an hour to his apartment. Leo turned on the car, and the Hamilton soundtrack came on. It reminded Guang Hong of something.

"Oh!" He exclaimed , turning the music down slightly. "I made you something. It's in my backpack."

"What is it?" Leo asked

"It's a playlist. I put it on a CD so you could keep it when I left,and have a little physical reminder of me. It's mostly songs you've sent me. It kind of...it's how I felt when, and since, we got together. I did it because I know how much you love music, and I figured you'd like it. It's only seven songs, though. Can I put it in?" Guang Hong asked.

"Yes!" Leo exclaimed. This was going to be a wonderful drive home, though he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of the playlist idea first. He resolved to make Guang Hong a playlist in return.

The first song to play was "Helpless" from Hamilton.

 _"Helpless!_  
_Look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit I’m helpless!_  
_Down for the count, and I’m drownin’ in ‘em"_

 _So that's why Hamilton playing reminded him of this,_ Leo thought.

"I know the lyrics of this aren't totally accurate for my life, but, you get the picture." Guang Hong said. "I wanted to listen to this with you the first time to kind of explain my choices. Is that okay, or do you want me to stay quiet?"

"No! Keep explaining. I'm enjoying it." Leo replied.

The second song to play was "Fireproof" by One Direction.

 _"'Cause nobody knows you, baby, the way I do,_  
_And nobody loves you, baby, the way I do"_

"So, I know it hasn't really been super long since we got together, but I feel like this song fits us, because I don't really think anyone else knows us the way we know each other, considering how much we talk. And how, even though it's really hard having a relationship that's this level of long-distance, it's still worth it to us. Especially when we get to do things like this."

"Yeah." Leo agreed. This definitely made it all worth it.

The third song to play was "Fire and the Flood" by Vance Joy.

 _"You’re the fire and the flood_  
_And I’ll always feel you in my blood_  
_Everything is fine_  
_When your hand is resting next to mine_  
_Next to mine"_

"This song is what I hope we get to have one day. Like, being that close. Seeing each other in person every day."

Leo could have cried. "I hope so, too."

The fourth song was "Kiss Me Kiss Me" by 5 Seconds of Summer.

_"So kiss me kiss me kiss me_  
_And tell me that I'll see you again_  
_'Cause I don't know if I can let you go_

  
_So kiss me kiss me kiss me_  
_I'm dying just to see you again_  
_Let's make tonight the best of our lives"_

"Remember our first kiss?" Guang Hong asked with a smile recalling the kiss himself.

* * *

 

Their first kiss had been almost immediately after they had gotten together. A little rushed, probably, but Guang Hong certainly didn't regret it.

"We haven't had enough time together. I don't want to say goodbye." Leo had said, looking dejected.

 "Then don't." Guang Hong replied. Before Leo could say anything in return, Guang Hong had already pulled him into a kiss. 

 "That was better than a goodbye," was all a completely thunderstruck Leo could say.

* * *

 

"I feel like this is really cheesy. Am I being cheesy?" Guang Hong asked.

"Maybe a little bit. But this means just as much to me, whether you're being cheesy or not."

The fifth song to play was "Drag Me Down" by One Direction.

_"With your love, nobody can drag me down"_

"I think the rest of this playlist is actually just One Direction. This really is cheesy. But," here, Guang Hong stopped speaking and started singing "With your love, nobody can drag me down!" He giggled.

Leo couldn't stop smiling. Hearing Guang Hong's giggle always made Leo smile uncontrollably, and this time was no exception.

"It's not that cheesy," he said. "It's cute. You're cute."

Guang Hong blushed. "Thanks."

The sixth song to play was "Happily" by One Direction.

 _"'Cause we're on fire_  
_We are on fire_  
_We're on fire now_  
_Yeah, we're on fire_  
_We are on fire_  
_We're on fire now_

 _I don't care what people say when we're together_  
_You know I wanna be the one to hold you when you sleep_  
_I just want it to be you and I forever"_

Leo spoke first. "So, are we on fire, or fireproof?" He asked with a smile .

"Both! This one kinda obviously doesn't apply with the whole "other person" thing, but the chorus does. Is it naive to want us to be together forever?"

"If it is, then I'm naive, too." Leo replied. He didn't care about the actual likelihood of that. He was just happy about now.

The final song to play was "Wolves" by One Direction.

_"In the middle of the night when the wolves come out_   
_Headed straight for your heart like a bullet in the dark_   
_One by one, I gotta take them down_   
_But they run and hide, ain't goin' down without a fight_   
_I hear them calling for you_   
_I hear them calling"_

"I think this is the last one," said Guang Hong. "This represents how I will murder anyone who ever tries to hurt you. I'll fight those wolves. They can fuck off. I know the song is really about people fighting you over the person you're with, but I'll fight them, too. If you want me to. You could leave me for them, I guess. You have free will. But you wouldn't leave me, would you?"

"Of course not." As of right then, Leo could not imagine anyone better than Guang Hong Ji, and he didn't want to. He almost couldn't believe this was the same person he'd met what seemed like so long ago. He'd never have imagined that shy, 5'3 boy would be this feisty and defensive. He also never would have imagined that that boy would be his boyfriend.

Leo didn't speak again until the song ended. "Thank you." He said. "I loved it."

Now it was Guang Hong who couldn't stop smiling.

 "So," Leo asked. "Wanna turn Hamilton back on?"

 "You know it."

 Leo had sent Guang Hong the Hamilton soundtrack on a whim a few months ago, not knowing whether he would like it. 

He had loved it.

The next thing Leo knew, Guang Hong actually had more of Hamilton memorized than Leo himself.

Leo changed the track to "Yorktown (The World Turned Upside Down)", which he knew was Guang Hong's favorite.

Guang Hong immediately grinned, and very soon was yelling "HERCULES MULLIGAN, I need no INTRODUCTION. WHEN YOU KNOCK ME DOWN, I GET THE **FUCK**  BACK UP AGAIN," and aggressively air-violining.

* * *

 

Later that day, after they had eaten, and Guang Hong had fallen asleep on his shoulder, Leo made a playlist himself to show Guang Hong when he awoke. He ended up having to wait until morning, eventually falling asleep himself.

Leo woke up to see Guang Hong, still next to him, posting a picture of them both while Leo had still been asleep on social media.

"Hey." Leo said sleepily. "I didn't do that to you."

"I know. What were you doing after I fell asleep?"

"I made you a playlist. Since you made me one. I kept it to seven songs, but I could have gone on way longer if I wanted to. I haven't put it on anything like you did yet, but I can. Do you want to listen to it now?"

"Yes." The first song to play was "Take Me Home" by Pentatonix.

 

  
_"You, you light up in the dark_  
_You're the glowing and priceless work of art_  
_I see, I see your shining star_  
_You're the light through my window from afar_

  
_And don't you forget_  
_The only that matters is your heartbeat going strong_  
_Oh, don't you forget_  
_That nothing else can matter 'cause you know where I belong"_

"This song is intended to have a lot of meanings, but the way I took it was being far away from someone important to you, someone you love, and wanting to be near them. In this case it's you."

"Leo, do you think one day we won't have to deal with living so far apart? Like, will we ever get to a point where we can just live together, or at least near each other, and not have to live in the opposite side of the world from each other?"

"I hope so."

The second song to play was "Kid in Love" by Shawn Mendes.

 _"And I know that we just met_  
_And maybe this is dumb_  
_But it feels like there was something_  
_From the moment that we touched_  
_'Cause, it's alright, it's alright_  
_I wanna make you mine_

 _...Maybe I'm just a kid in love_  
_Maybe I'm just a kid in love_  
_Oh, baby_  
_If this is what it's like falling in love_  
_Then I don't ever wanna grow up_  
_Maybe I'm just a kid in love_  
_Maybe I'm just a kid in love_  
_Oh, baby_  
_It'd be cool if it's the two of us_  
_But I don't ever wanna grow up"_

"This was how I felt not long after we met. Am I being cheesy, too?"

"Maybe a little bit." Guang Hong echoed Leo's words from the day before. He didn't actually think it was cheesy, and he hoped Leo picked up on that. He actually thought it was incredibly sweet, and he appreciated the effort. He was pretty sure Leo's playlist took more effort than his, because of Leo's extensive music library.

The third song to play was "I Want to Write You a Song" by One Direction.

 _"I want to write you a song_  
_One that's beautiful as you are sweet_  
_With just a hint of pain_  
_For the feeling that I get when you are gone_  
_I want to write you a song"_

"I think like nearly half this playlist is One Direction. Kinda like yours." Leo admitted. "But this song really works. I wish I could write you a song. I've actually tried, but they all turn out kinda bad."

"I wanna see!" Guang Hong exclaimed. "I'm sure I'd love them."

The fourth song was the acoustic version of "Long Way Home" by 5 Seconds of Summer.

 _"So we're taking the long way home_  
_'Cause I don't wanna be wasting my time alone_  
_I wanna get lost and drive forever with you,_  
_Talkin' bout nothing, yeah, whatever, baby_  
_So we're taking the long way home tonight"_

"Okay, at this point you're just stealing my ideas with the artists on this." Guang Hong teased.

"I am not! If anything, you stole mine because you said you got your music from me." Leo said.

" ...shut up. "

"Anyway, we're totally gonna do this while you're here."

"As long as we don't run out of gas, I'm in. I enjoy spending time with you, Leo, but even I have limits."

Leo laughed. Guang Hong loved that sound. It was always the best when he knew it was him who had made Leo laugh.

The fifth song was "18" by One Direction.

" _I have loved you since we were 18_  
_Long before we both thought the same thing_  
_To be loved and to be in love_  
_All I could do is say that these arms were made for holding you_  
_I wanna love like you made me feel when we were 18"_

"This one's kind of self-explanatory, right? The lyrics go into it for me. I mean minus the 'we' since I'm older, but you get it."

The sixth song on the playlist was "Strong" by One Direction.

 _"I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."_  
_But I don't care,_  
_I'm not scared of love._  
_'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker._  
_Is that so wrong?_  
_Is it so wrong_  
_That you make me strong? "_

"This is kind of my response to "Happily". And honestly, I would say you make me strong. Like emotionally but also like you could totally beat the crap out of most other people I know."

Guang Hong laughed. "Fear the small ones," he said, making Leo laugh as well.

The seventh song to play was "for him." by Troye Sivan.

 _"You don't have to say I love you to say I love you_  
_Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons_  
_We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue_  
_Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money_  
_All I need is you_  
_All I need is you, you"_

"I. Love. This. Song." Guang Hong said.

"I know." Leo smiled. "I don't have to say I love you, to say I love you, do I?"

"Did you just say you loved me?" Guang Hong gasped.

Neither of them had ever told the other they loved him before.

"Yes. I love you, Guang Hong."

"I love you, too, Leo." Guang Hong kissed Leo on the cheek.

They both stayed where they were for a long time after that, simply enjoying the time they had together.


End file.
